


Solangelo One Shots

by thebeautyoftheirdrama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Will Solace x Nico di Angelo, and possibly smut, eventually, shamelessly unbetad, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautyoftheirdrama/pseuds/thebeautyoftheirdrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really feeling the solangelo, and it transformed into 4 pages of writing prompts found on tumblr. Wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy midnight cuddles uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first shot at solangelo, and I LOVE. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: It was the rain that woke him up. (Greymatter13.tumblr.com)

It was the rain that woke him up.

 

The sky was dark and cloudy, the cabin barely illuminated by the regular flashes of lightning. Nico rolled over, careful not to wake the sleeping boy beside him, and glanced at his alarm clock. 4:37am. He flopped back onto the bed, thinking to get some more rest before the morning, before he remembered what had woken him up in the first place.

 

"Will?" he said quietly, not wanting to disturb him this early in the morning. He felt the blond curl around him before a rough, sleepy voice replied with "Mmhrm?"

"Why is it raining?"

A chuckle, and then “It’s for the strawberries, some new ‘organic’ thing they’re trying.”

 

The older boy planted a kiss on Nico’s forehead and pulled him more tightly against his chest, whispering “Go back to sleep. The sun’s gonna come up soon.” Of course, Nico knew that couldn’t be true, because the sun was lying there snoring with its arms wrapped around him, and it tended to sleep in well past breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: losercalledmegan.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: megan.ca  
> Twitter: qlitterylights


	2. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's still planning to leave the camp and will stops by to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a few weeks, but I finally got around to writing a new one!
> 
> Prompt: "Cry for me if you want, but I think you know it won't change a thing." (putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com)

Nico sat in the dark of his cabin, hastily shoving his few possessions into a bag, not that he had many to begin with. It took him less than ten minutes, and left him wracking his brain for ways to pass the time. He wasn’t eager to step out into the inevitable mass of goodbyes and we’ll-miss-yous and please-don’t-leaves, so after smoothing the blood red sheets for the fourteenth time that morning, he finally sat back down on the bed, his bed, frowning at the wrinkles that appeared beneath him.

 

A few minutes later he was leaning against the wall, his eyes starting to droop, when he heard a hesitant knocking on the door. “Nico?” came a quiet voice through the wall. ”You in there?”

He considered for a moment whether he should reply or pretend to be asleep, finally deciding to answer. Might as well, it’s not like he’d ever have the chance to again. “Yeah?” he called out, cringing when he felt his voice crack. “It’s me, Will. Can, uh, can I come in?”

“Sure, if you want.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s sort of why I’m here, I guess…” Will kept mumbling after poking his head through the door, blushing slightly. He finally stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and made his way over to the single bed. Nico was trying not to get too attached on his last day there, but he was already feeling soothed by the older boy’s presence.

 

“Nico…”

“Yeah?”

Silence.

A deep breath, and then:

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Will, I-”

“Look, I know you decided to leave, and I know that you think it’s best, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

His voice was starting to wobble, and he turned his head away, running a hand through his already-messy blond hair.

“Cry for me if you want, but I think you know it won’t change a thing.”

Nico tried to sound determined, not sure who he was trying to convince: Will, or himself.

“Nico, please. Just think, there’s so many people here who want to help, who want you here.. I want you here.”

Will looked up hopefully, but Nico couldn’t meet his eyes, choosing instead to stand up and start to move away. Will’s face fell, but in a rush he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the younger boy’s wrist.

“Let go of my hand!”

Nico turned around, his face twisted in agony.

“You’ve said what you have to, now leave.”

His voice broke on the last word as he tried to yank his arm away, but instead got pulled back, crashing into his friend’s chest. Will wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him tight, murmuring “I’m not letting you go.”

“Will, what are you-”

“ _I’m not gonna let you go_.”

 

At these words Nico finally broke down, turning in to face Will and tucking his head neatly under the taller boy’s chin. “Please don’t let me go.” His words were muffled, and Will began rocking him back and forth. “I won’t let you go.” he said softly. “I’ll never let you go."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: losercalledmegan.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: megan.ca  
> Twitter: qlitterylights


	3. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico (reluctantly) has a very girly chat with Piper and Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't update very frequently but that's just how it's gonna be  
> Prompt: "All you did was hear him sing, you can’t be in love with him!" (putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com)

"Nicooo!" He could hear Piper calling from halfway across the camp. "Shit," Nico murmured, slowly turning around knowing it was too late to hide. There he saw Piper hurrying towards him with an evil smirk and a glint in her eye, half dragging Hazel who was blushing fiercely and had a shy, "sorry-not-sorry" smile on her face. He searched for an escape route before Piper could get to him, but she quickly caught up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, steering him in the other direction.

"Nico, darling, it's been ages since we've talked!"

"Yeah, for a reason." He said to himself. He didn't like how suspiciously like her mother she sounded.

"Soo, how are things going with Will?" Despite the sour look he gave the daughter of Aphrodite, Nico felt his heart swell. He loved how messy and irritating the son of Apollo was, and he hated him for it. " _Non sono affari tuoi_ , fuck off."

"Nico! Language!" Hazel fanned herself while Piper giggled. "It's alright," she said cheekily. "I don't mind." Nico looked up at Hazel. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Catching his moment of weakness, Piper sneaked up close to him and whispered in his ear. "Now now, I know you love gushing about your crush. Aren't you just dying to tell us more?" Nico could feel her laying the charmspeak on thick, but honestly, he was glad she was. He really did love their girly chats, not that he would ever tell her, and at least this gave him an excuse. "I mean.." His demeanour gradually changed as he opened up to the two girls. "The other day, I went down to the forest. There's usually no one there, but for some reason, he was. He went to be alone I guess, that's why I go after all. And he was.. Singing." Nico felt his heart flutter at the memory, and took a deep breath for his next statement. "And I... _Credo di essere innamorata di lui_." Neither of the girls spoke a word of Italian, but they both caught on to what he was saying, whether from the softness of his voice or the blush in his cheeks. Piper let out a giant squeal, while Hazel just gave him a disbelieving look. "All you did was hear him sing, you can't be in love with him!" Nico's face became impossibly redder, but luckily Piper covered for him. "I believe it," she said honestly. "I mean, as a daughter of the love goddess, it's hard not to believe in love at first sight. Or, I guess in this case, first song."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: losercalledmegan.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: megan.ca  
> Twitter: qlitterylights


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU ehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I got this idea from that post - you know, the one about that guy in their class who dumped ten redbulls into a cup of coffee & chugged it - so thanks for that. As you can tell I couldn't find the post, so I only have a vague idea of what it said, but watcha gonna doabout the guy in op’s class that drank like a giant coffee + redbull, i couldn’t find the post tho so it’s probably not very factually accurate)
> 
> Also  
> I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS A WHILE AGO BUT I JUST HADN'T GOTTEN AROUND TO POSTING IT and who knows, I might write more tonight, I'll make sure to post it if I do :D
> 
> Prompt: He laughed wildly for a whole minute and a half, then abruptly stopped to let out a loud sigh. "God, I wish I were dead." (putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com)

Will walked into his biochem class balancing two textbooks, a binder and a calculator in his arms. He was running late and, since it was their last class for exam prep, he wanted to cram as much info as possible into his mind. Maybe then he could get some sleep. He found an empty seat and set his books down beside a kid dressed all in black who had a similar arrangement. Will had seen him before - average height, olive skin, black hair that swept down over his eyes - but they'd never really talked. In fact, Will couldn't remember even introducing himself. He wracked his brain for the other guy's name, and finally landed on Nico. He glanced up at the kid - no, Nico - and saw him dumping several redbulls into a very large cup of coffee. "It's Nico, right?" Will figured names were a good place to start. "You got it, angel." Nico replied, still focused on the eighth, then ninth, then tenth energy booster being poured into his already caffeinated drink. Blushing slightly, the blond continued. "I'm Will." This time Nico didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he began chugging the entire drink he'd mixed himself. It looked like it would take him a while, so Will kept talking, this time about the coffee. "I feel you, bro. Every time I've set foot outside in the past week I've made a Starbucks run. The baristas have started making my order as soon as they see me outside the door." At this Nico stopped drinking and started to giggle. He laughed wildly for a whole minute and a half, then abruptly stopped to let out a loud sigh. "God, I wish I were dead." Will leaned over and brushed the Italian's bangs away from his eyes, saying "Nope, not dying yet. You aren't allowed to die until Wednesday after our last exam. Doctor's orders." Nico swung his legs over the taller boy's lap and slowly ran his hands from the back of Will’s neck going down towards his chest, replying "Ooh, doctor's orders. Could the doctor maybe prescribe something to help me sleep?" Will suddenly became aware of all the other people in the room, as well as just how close his face was to the other boy's. "God, Nico, are you drunk?" he laughed nervously. "Not unless someone spiked my redbulls while I wasn't looking." Nico licked his lips a little more lasciviously than necessary. "I don't taste any alcohol, do you?" He started leaning in and Will's eyes flew wide. "Diangelo! Solace! I will not permit flirting in my classroom!" their professor's piercing voice rang out from the front of the room. Will blushed to the tips of his ears and mumbled an apology. "Sorry, sir! Won't happen again!" Nico said as he sat back in his chair, with a smirk on his face that made it obvious there was no truth to his words. A few minutes later, Will noticed that Nico's legs were still laying across his lap. Not that he was going to mention it. In fact, he didn't mind at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: losercalledmegan.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: megan.ca  
> Twitter: qlitterylights


End file.
